Clean curbs greatly enhance the overall appearance of areas such as businesses, gardens, and the like. Although clean curbs are desirable, it can be difficult to quickly and easily clean them because curbs typically have multiple surfaces oriented at angles with respect to each other. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a curb cleaner that included multiple nozzles that were oriented at different angles and adjustable by the user to the desired orientation. Because maintaining the cleaning nozzles at the proper and distance can be difficult. It would be a further benefit to have a curb cleaner that included a wheeled support structure for supporting the nozzles at the correct orientation and spacing for optimal cleaning of the curb and that could be pushed along the curb to be cleaned.